


First Night

by Robron101



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Aaron loves Robert's Thighs, Anal, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, bottom!Robert, top!aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:05:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron and Robert's first night living together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Whole lotta of smut ;) 
> 
> I wanted to write this because well sometimes I can't help myself . . . and it seemed fitting right now. The whole thigh fucking came from a prompt on tumblr that caught my eye and I rolled with it.

“First night living together,” Aaron said as he laid down next to Robert who was already undressed and underneath the covers. Aaron didn't know how Robert could sleep underneath the thick duvet with how hot it's been this summer. Aaron was already sweating, even with the fan he'd put in the window to help cool down his - their bedroom. How weird. He thought. This isn't the first time Aaron has lived with a boyfriend, but it's weird to him because it's Robert. It was so hard for him to wrap his head around it when a year ago he never thought it possible that they would be living together let alone be in a monogamous relationship. “Sure you're not gonna do a runner in the morning?” 

Robert turned on his side to face Aaron, ran a hand down Aaron's t-shirt clad chest, and pushed it underneath the fabric when he reached the hem. “I'm going nowhere,” Robert promised and rubbed Aaron's scarred abdomen. “Although I think we should consider a bigger bed, not that I don't love curling up with you, but I'm sure you're gonna get sick of me kicking you all the time.” 

“Robert if our only problem is a small bed, then I will gladly take it. I want you to be comfortable here . . . with me.” He added the last bit and chewed on his bottom lip. Robert had said they should try living together at the pub first as sort of a trial basis to see if they could even stomach living together. Of course Aaron already knew what he wanted, but he knew he couldn't push Robert for fear that he would do a runner. 

“I am comfortable, with you. I've never been so comfortable with someone before. I want to be here, Aaron.” 

“Living in my mum's pub with four other people, and a bar full of drunks downstairs? Mmm, talk about privacy,” Aaron said sarcastically. 

“It's just for the time being. If things go the way I hope they do then we'll look into getting our own place. Me, you, and Liv.” Robert chuckled slightly and shook his head. “I still can't believe she forced us - well more you than me - to work things out. Honestly the girl's got guts. Dare I say that she might just like me?” 

“She does,” Aaron smiled fondly at the thought of Liv. “Which is good, 'cause y'know I kind of like you too.” 

“Oh do you now?” Robert smirked and dug his nails lightly into the skin of Aaron's stomach. His breath hitched and eyes fluttered closed as Robert leant in and started kissing along his jawline up to his ear. Robert took Aaron's earlobe between his teeth, sucking on the soft tissue that earned a low groan from Aaron. “How about you show me how much you like me?” 

“What do you have in mind?” Aaron whispered and Robert moved his hand out from underneath Aaron's shirt to run it along his thigh to the hemline of his boxer shorts. He pushed up underneath to squeeze the inside of his meaty thigh. 

“I _need_ you to be in me,” he whispered into his ear, his warm breath sending a shiver through Aaron's body. “I need you to open me up, fill me up, stretch me open with your cock. Aaron I need you to fuck me hard so I can't think about anything the next day except how it felt to have you in me.” Each desperate, whispered, word sent a jolt of lust through Aaron that went straight to his dick, hardening it and creating a nice bulge in his shorts. “I _need_ to feel every inch of you. Right. Now!” 

“God,” Aaron groaned and turned his head to capture Robert's lips in a messy kiss. You could hear the desperation in Robert's words as if he really did need Aaron inside him, like it wasn't just something he wanted, and Aaron was more than willing to give Robert what he needed. 

Aaron cupped the back of Robert's neck, deepening the kiss and licked along his bottom lip and Robert opened his mouth to Aaron's tongue. Robert moaned into Aaron's mouth and pulled Aaron into his arms and on top of him. “Take this off,” he said and started to pull on Aaron's shirt. Aaron lifted up off Robert so he could remove the shirt and laid back down on him. Robert's hands reached down and into his shorts to grope at Aaron's ass, massaging the firm globes and earning a grunt from Aaron. 

“Aaron,” Robert moaned his name as he moved his lips to Robert's neck, sucking right beside his Adam's apple; the place he knew drove Robert nuts. “Fuck me, Aaron.” 

“Robert I . . . Fuck!” He kissed him hard, wanting to say more but too scared of what will happen when he does. He started working down his chest, flicking his tongue against Robert's left nipple before latching his mouth onto it and sucking. 

“Oh that's nice,” Robert said and cupped the back of Aaron's neck. His cock was hardening quickly, already demanding Aaron's attention. Aaron moved to his other nipple, licking and sucking and then he bit down, earning a yelp from Robert. “Fuck! They're sensitive!” 

“I know,” Aaron smirked and licked the nipple he bit down on. “I like to make you squirm.” 

“Well then make me squirm,” Robert panted, “but don't hurt me!” 

“I'm sorry,” Aaron said sincerely. “Didn't mean too.” 

“I know. It's okay,” Robert pushed a hand though Aaron's hair and smiled at him. “Just watch the teeth, yeah?” 

“Okay,” Aaron said and kissed his nipple before working his way down the right side of his body with kisses, his hands stroking up and down the middle of his torso. He took the duvet down with as he went, kicking it onto the floor with his feet. He made it to his waist line, licked along the soft “V” of his pelvic muscle, and ran his tongue above the start of pubic hair. 

“Aaron,” it was just a sigh of his name, but it did things to Aaron deep inside. He stroked up and down Robert's thighs, moving down so he was nestled between his legs. He peppered kissed on the inside of his thighs, grazing him with his teeth. 

“I love these thighs,” Aaron said and squeezed them slapped them. “If you weren't so desperate for me to be in you, I'd fuck them. Rub my cock in between them slowly, watch as you stroke your dick, and I'd come all over them.” 

Robert just smiled and reached for his cock, picturing Aaron fucking his thighs in his mind. Aaron batted his hand away and Robert opened his eyes to scowl at the smirking man. “Uh uh, I'll do that.” 

“Well get to it then,” Robert snapped and relaxed back into the bed. Aaron blew a warm breath across Robert's cock, enjoying the way it twitched as he did so. 

Aaron took his time to kiss around his cock and balls, not letting his mouth touch any part of them, and watched as Robert's hands kept clenching and unclenching, the older man practically coming undone from the neglect. “Aaron come on,” Robert finally whined. 

“Lift,” Aaron said as he started push Robert's legs up by the back of his knees. Robert's hands replaced Aaron's, holding his legs up to expose himself to Aaron. 

Aaron licked his lips, and then buried his face in Robert's ass. He ran his tongue up and down the cleft of his ass a couple times before laying his tongue flat against Robert's hole. He lapped at the muscle, relishing the moans it brought forth from Robert. He took hold of Robert's cock, swiping the pad of his thumb over the head. Robert's body jerked, head snapped back against the pillows and he pushed down with his hips, grinding against Aaron's face as Aaron's hand began to pump his cock. 

“Oh . . . God,” Robert dragged out each word, a little too loudly and Aaron pulled away long enough to shush him before burying his face back in Robert's ass. He pushed gently with his tongue, before adding enough force to break through the rosebud muscle so his tongue was inside him. Aaron had to hold Robert's hips in place, the older man becoming too excited and grinding down on Aaron's face to the point he was having trouble breathing. 

“Fuck me,” Robert whined as Aaron fucked him with his tongue. Aaron pulled back to spit on Robert's entrance, and sucked on two of his fingers; getting them nice and wet. They had lube in the bedside table and while it would have been more effective, Aaron didn't want to stop to reach for it. 

He swirled his spit soaked fingers around his hole, then pushed one of his fat fingers, all the way to knuckle, inside Robert. He groaned, head arching back, and enjoyed rather than disliked the discomfort of Aaron's finger in him. Robert's hands were sweating, sliding around the back of his knees making it hard to hold them. Aaron works the finger in and out, slowly, working him open enough to add the second. Robert groans loudly as Aaron adds his other finger, pumping two in and out instead of one. They brush against Robert's prostate. “Oh right there,” he mewled, “just like that.” Aaron rubbed his fingers against Robert's prostate, taking hold of his cock again and stroking it slowly. “Mmm . . . Fuck!” Robert gasped and pushed down with hips, grinding on Aaron's fingers. “Okay fuck me,” he panted. “Now!” 

“You sure you're ready?” Aaron asked as he scissored his fingers inside Robert, thinking that he still feels pretty tight. It's been a while since he fucked Robert, and if he had wanted to hurt him then he would have just fucked him, but it's not much of a turn on when your partner starts whimpering in pain. 

“Aaron,” Robert whined and slammed back onto his fingers again. “Get your fingers out of my ass and fuck me!” Aaron didn't listen, but moved up Robert's body to lean down into a slow kiss. Robert keened against his lips, accepting it gratefully, but wanting more. “Please.” 

Aaron pulled his fingers free and wiped them on the bed sheets. Robert’s hands moved from the back of his knees to push down Aaron's shorts, and Robert grabbed his hard dick and started stroking. Aaron moaned and his movement stuttered as he reached for a condom out of the bedside table. “Here,” Aaron said and pressed the condom into his hand. “You want to give it attention, then you can do the work.” 

Robert smirked and took the condom, catching the head of Aaron's cock between his lips as he ripped into the foil packet. Aaron moaned as Robert sucked softly, brushing his fingers through his soft blonde hair. Robert pulled off, took Aaron in hand and stroked him twice before putting the condom in place and unrolling it over his cock.

“Roll over,” Aaron said and reached down to remove the boxers pooling around his legs. He moves so he's between Robert's legs again, who's made no move to roll over. 

“I wanna watch you fuck me,” Robert said, breathing harsh, eyes wide and blown. Aaron didn't argue, he enjoyed watching Robert when he fucks him. Robert grabbed the back of his knees again and lifted his legs. 

Aaron rubbed his cock between Robert's ass cheeks, over his entrance, teasing him to the point it had Robert growling and pushing back with his hips. “Fucking tease,” he whined. 

“You were so needy earlier. Too good to beg for it now?” Aaron pushed against his hole, while Robert pushed down again to try and take him inside. 

“I've reached my begging quota, now fuck me!” Aaron chuckled and pushed in, groaning in time with Robert as his tight heat enveloped his cock. The burning ache ripped through Robert as Aaron's cock stretched him open. It was good. 

Aaron bit his bottom lip. Watching his cock disappear inside Robert had to be one of the most pleasing sights to him. He buried himself balls deep, breathing ragged, and leant down to press his forehead against Robert's. “You feel so good,” he whispered and licked his lips. 

“Aaron,” he whined and pushed back, trying to take Aaron deeper but there was no more left to take. “Move!” Aaron took a deep breath before raising up slightly and dug his hands into Robert's shoulders and started to thrust in and out. “Oh . . . Fuck . . . Just like that!” 

Robert moaned and dug his nails into the back of his thighs. Aaron fucked him just how Robert wanted it. Hard. He pounded into him, skin slapping skin filling the room but not loud enough to mask the grunt and groans coming from both men. “Fuck me, harder, yes! God, Aaron, yes!” 

His hands let go of his legs and he wrapped the around Aaron's waist and pulled him closer; deeper. Aaron's hips connected painfully with Robert's ass, over and over, and they both knew there would be bruising but neither cared. Robert arched his back, fingers digging into the sheets as Aaron's dick rubbed against his prostate, each thrust bringing him closer to his climax.Aaron shook his head, trying to clear the sweat from his brow that keep dripping into his eyes. 

Aaron stopped long enough for Robert to let out a whine so he could wipe the sweat away. He moved so he was sitting up and wrapped his hands around those lovely thighs, and started to fuck him again, even harder this time. “I'm gonna,” Robert panted and Aaron took the hint and took hold of his cock and started jerking him quickly. “Oh . . . Shit!” He came hard, his come shooting far enough to land on his chest and then the rest in his stomach. 

Watching Robert fall to pieces as he came was enough for Aaron's hips to stutter. He pulled out and ripped the condom off, took his cock in hand and stroked himself over Robert until he came with a loud groan that he tried to muffle by biting down on his bottom lip. 

He collapsed against Robert, not caring about the mix of come spreading onto him as he did so. “I'm not gonna be able to sit down tomorrow.” 

Aaron laughed and moved his head so his face was buried into Robert's neck, and he inhaled the scent of sweat, sex, and just Robert. “A day's not good enough. I'm hoping to make sure you can't sit down for a week.” 

“Yeah?” Robert asked, enjoying the prospect of just how hard Aaron was planning to fuck him all night. “You know we have every night to do this now.” 

“Mmm. Shame I can't kick you out afterwards anymore.” Robert laughed and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “Guess I'm stuck with you.” 

“It's great, right?” Robert asked and kissed his forehead. “You'll never be shot of me.” 

“I'm sorry,” Aaron said and pulled back slightly to look at his face. “Are you trying to terrify me, because it's working. Having to see your ugly mug each morning,” he fake shuddered.

“Watch it,” Robert warned and slapped Aaron's ass. “Or I won't let you back in me.” 

“Oh really?”Aaron challenged and rolled off him. He reached down between his legs, fingers rubbing up against his clenched butt cheeks. “That's how you wanna play it?” Aaron laughed and started kissing his neck, his fingers continuing their rubbing. Slowly his mouth does he trick, and when Robert groans and his head falls back to let Aaron suck on his Adam's apple does he finally relax and Aaron pushes his fingers into his loose hole. 

Aaron's fingers find his prostate and he starts rubbing. “Oh God,” Robert moans, the vibration of his throat tickled Aaron's lips. 

“Come on,” Aaron said and looked down at Robert's cock that was twitching, making a valiant effort to get hard again. “That's it,” he smirked as Robert's cock started to harden again and leak precum. Aaron turned his eyes on Robert's face. Robert is biting down hard on his bottom lip, eyes rolling back slightly, sweat forming on his brow. 

“Touch yourself,” Aaron said and Robert takes hold of his cock and starts jerking it. “Such a good boy,” he whispers and kissed Robert's parted lips to help muffle his moan. 

“Aaron, fuck, don't stop,” he pushed down on Aaron's fingers, grinding on them. 

“You're gonna come all over yourself like a good boy, aren't you?” Robert sped up his hand, his second orgasm building, the burning heat spreading through his stomach. “Come for me,” Aaron whispered in his ear. Robert arched off the bed, free hand digging into Aaron's thigh, and he comes over his fist as Aaron continues to finger him. Robert let's go of his cock and Aaron replaces his hand for Robert's, making sure to milk every last drop from him until Robert's whimpering and pushing his hand off his dick, too sensitive to let him continue. 

Robert's eyes droop as Aaron removes his fingers from his ass. He runs them through the mess of old and new come, and lifts them to Robert's lips. “No,” he mumbles and tried to push Aaron's hand away. “You just had those fingers in my ass.” 

Aaron rolled his eyes and took one of the fingers in his mouth, sucking it clean and Robert stared as if mesmerized by the action. “Your turn,” and he put the second finger to Robert's mouth. 

He mumbled and opened his mouth, letting Aaron shove his messy finger in and he sucked it clean. “The things I do for you,” he mumbled after spitting Aaron's finger out. Robert closed his eyes and leant his head against his broad shoulder. 

“Going to sleep?” Aaron asked and brushed his fingers along his torso. 

“Might doze,” he mumbled. 

“Wore you at huh? Or are you just getting old?” 

“I'm not old,” Robert snapped and lightly slapped his chest. 

“I don't know. I swear when we were moving your boxes in every time you bent over to pick one up you groaned like an old man with brittle bones.” 

“Shut up,” Robert slapped him again a little harder this time. “Didn't anyone ever tell you groaning makes the process easier.” 

“Old men say that,” Robert opened his eyes to glare up at his cheeky boyfriend. 

“You're dating me, so what's that make you?” 

“Desperate,” Aaron joked. 

“Well fuck you,” Robert said and rolled over on his other side. “Give me something clean this up with!” He gestured to the mess on his stomach. Aaron grabbed some baby wipes from the bedside table, turned him onto his back, and cleaned his stomach up for him and then pressed a kiss to the clean skin. 

****

“I'm gonna come,” Robert panted out as Aaron pounded into him from behind. His hands dig into his shoulders and he watched as his cock disappears inside Robert over and over. He reached down to take hold of Robert's cock, jerking him quickly. Robert's back arched, head dropped to hang limp between his arms as he blows his load all over the sheets. Aaron's close to and he grabs hold of Robert's hips, pounding faster and harder. “Easy,” Robert hissed and Aaron kept up his relentless pace until finally pulling out, discarding the condom and jerking himself over Robert's back. He groaned loudly as his balls tightened and he painted Robert's back with his come. 

“God,” Robert groaned and had to lay down because his arms are shaking so bad they can no longer hold himself up. “I'm not gonna be able to sit down properly for a week.” 

“Complaining?” Aaron asked and laid down next to him. 

“Nah, maybe later.” he turned his head to kiss Aaron's heated skin of his shoulder. “What time is it?” 

“Almost two. We're gonna be useless all day tomorrow.” 

“Well I was hoping to never leave this bed.” Robert said and grinned slyly. “Keep you all to myself.” 

“Selfish,” Aaron said. 

“Yes. Yes I am,” and Robert kissed him softly. 

They dozed in and out, not really sleeping but not really awake. About after two hours hands start roaming and lips connect in the dark, and the sex is slow and languid neither of them in a rush, both comfortable with the slow pace and soft caresses. Aaron spreads Robert's thighs apart, slipping between them and pushing in without a condom this time and Robert doesn't mind. They both come hard, stifling their moans with an open mouth kiss and finally they're too knackered to move and drift off to sleep. 

****

Robert's woken by the sound of the bedroom door being shut loudly. He groaned and buried his face into the pillow that smells like sweat and other things. “Wake up princess, it's noon.” 

Robert groaned again and rolled over onto his back, pain shooting up his backside but it's not bad, in fact he liked it. He cracked his eyes open just a notch to see Aaron standing at the foot of the bed, fully clothed. 

“Take those off,” he flourished his hand to indicate to Aaron's clothing, and then rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Thought you were all mine today.” 

“I am, sort of, but I need to wash those sheets; they're covered in dry come and sweat, and you need to eat and shower.” 

“Am I not worthy of breakfast in bed?” Robert asked with a pitiful pout on his face. 

“It's noon,” Aaron said again, “and no you're not. Get up.” Robert groaned once more and started to roll out of the bed and Aaron comes to stand next to him. Robert catches him off guard and grabs his wrist, pulling him onto the bed and on top of him, wrapping his arms in a vice like grip around his body. “Robert,” Aaron snapped and tried to pry his arms apart to move. “Let me go.” 

“Make me,” Robert said and started kissing his neck, sucking on just the right spot that made Aaron keen. “You smell good,” he commented and pressed his nose against Aaron's skin, inhaling deeply. 

“That's what happens when you shower,” Aaron growled but stopped struggling, letting Robert keep smelling him and kiss along his skin. He can feel himself being turned on, and he squirms in Robert's arms. “Maybe if you took one also you'd smell good too. You kind of stink.” 

“I'll shower, but first,” and he kisses him, his hands roaming underneath Aaron's shirt, hands pressing into his toned body. “What did you want last night, to fuck my thighs?” 

“You're not playing fair,” he warned but let Robert start stripping him of his clothes. Aaron kicked off his shoes, letting Robert undo his jeans and start pushing them down along with his boxers. He gets them halfway down around his thighs before quitting and focusing on Aaron's soft cock. He takes him in hand and starts pumping, eliciting filthy sounds from Aaron that make his own cock start hardening between them. 

“Move up,” Robert tells him so he can suck his cock. Aaron crawls up his body, straddling his chest. Robert rests his arms on Aaron's thighs. Lifts his head, and flicks his tongue against Aaron's cock. Aaron punches out a grunt and grips Robert by the back of his head to help keep it up and Robert swallows down his cock. It's not the easiest position to give head, but Robert doesn't care because he doesn't have to do a lot work, just bob his head back and forth. 

“That's good,” Aaron groans as Robert pulls back to suck on just the soft mushroom tip, letting his tongue dip into the slit to steal the fastly leaking precum. Aaron smells nice, all clean and he tastes good too. Robert moans around his cock, taking him as far as the position will allow him and enjoys the way Aaron's hand tangled into his hair roughly, pulling at the roots. 

“Fuck them,” Robert pants and licks the head of his cock. “Fuck my thighs, Aaron.” 

Aaron moved down his body, stopping long enough to give him a deep kiss, before working the rest of the way down. He shimmied out of his jeans and boxers, peeling off his socks as well. “Put your legs together and hold them up.” Robert does as he said, pulling his legs together and wrapped his arms around the back of his knees and lifted them up. Aaron grabbed the bottle of lube off the bedside table and poured a generous amount in his hand and rubbed it all over his cock.

He slapped his cock against the back of Robert's thighs, and lined it up against the crack of them and pushed through. He gripped Robert by his thighs and sawed his cock between them. “They're soft,” Aaron groaned and moved faster. Robert bites his bottom lip and takes his own cock in hand, stroking himself in time with Aaron's movements. It different, honestly he'd never let anyone do this but Aaron, and he kind of liked it. Liked that Aaron was getting off on fucking his thighs, liked the way Aaron's cock feels as he pumps it in between them. 

Robert moans and speeds up his hand as Aaron starts moving faster. “I'm gonna come all over them,” Aaron grunted, “mark them as mine.” 

Robert groaned and snapped his head back, his orgasm building quickly. Thick ropes of come spray across his stomach as he groans out Aaron's name. Aaron's close and he pulls out from between Robert's thighs, jerks his cock and shoots his load all over the back of them. “Fuck,” he gasped and let go of his slowly softening cock. Aaron rubs hands through the come, spreading it all over the back of Robert's thighs. 

“Really?” Robert said and Aaron laughed. He grabbed a baby wipe to clean his hands and threw it somewhere on the floor. “What about me?” 

“You're gonna go shower,” Aaron said and slapped the side of his thigh. Robert let go of his legs and wrapped them around Aaron's waist and pulled his body flat against his. “Ugh I just showered.” Robert's come spread onto his stomach, effectively ruining his clean body. 

“Shame, guess you'll just have to join me,” Robert kissed his temple but neither of them made the effort to move. “Did you like it?” 

“Mmm yes,” Aaron mumbled against his shoulder. “Think I'll have to do it again.” 

“Just as long as you don't neglect my ass,” Robert said and kissed him again. 

“Defenitley can't have that,” Aaron said. They're quiet for a while, just enjoying being pressed together, even with the come drying between them. 

“What are you thinking about in there?” Robert asked and pressed his fingers against Aaron's forehead. 

“Not much.” He turned his head to kiss Robert softly, just a press of soft lips against soft lips. “I hope everyday is like this.” 

“It can be,” Robert said even knowing that they both had responsibilities they've been shirking lately, but at least they had viable excuses. Moving in together, raising Liv, police popping 'round every chance they got, not to mention they're both so hungry for each other all the time. Robert found it almost impossible to tear himself away from Aaron, especially at times like this when they're wrapped up together. Of course he wasn't making much of an effort to tear himself away from Aaron. 

Robert's stomach growled then, loud enough that Aaron heard it. “Did you eat a raptor, good God!” Robert laughed and hugged Aaron to him. “Come on, get up. Go shower, eat, and I'll change our sheets.” Robert felt a jolt in his heart at the way he said “our sheets”. He really liked it. 

“Don't wanna,” he whined. “I’m comfy.”

“Covered in come and sweat, laying on crusty sheets that smell. You're nasty. Get up,” Aaron smacked his thigh and climbed off Robert who didn't make a move to stop him, knowing it wasn't going to work this time. “We have later and the next day and the next, unless I get sick of you.” 

“Oh haha,” Robert said sarcastically. “You'd go crazy without me,” and he finally got out of bed, “and you know it.” 

"Robert I'm gonna go crazy with you. Now go,” he slapped Robert's bum as he started pulling on his dirty clothes from last night just to make it down the hall to the bathroom. He got clean clothes and turned one last time to look at Aaron who was cleaning the come off his stomach with baby wipe. “I love you,” he said softly. Aaron looked up and his eyes had gone soft and he smiled sweetly at him. 

“I know. Now go on and get cleaned up.” Robert blew him a kiss, and it made Aaron roll his eyes and he shut the door behind him. He’s going to really enjoy living with Aaron, even if he does kind of mother him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, my bad. Also kudos and comments are welcome! :)


End file.
